V-Day Blues
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Seaford. You would expect things to be lovey dovey right- Wrong. What happens when Julie breaks up with Milton for 'cheating' on her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Now this is a two or three shot for Valentines day. I'm forever alone. Anyway Eeekkkk spy fall is soon! Can't wait Jack looks so cute dressed as a spy. Anyway I won't continue Pretty Little Mockingjay. So I don't know what to do... Oh and those who know my Instagram fanfic Dealing With A Diva I need some help. I'm thinking of making a Logan/Kristy fanfic here on Fanfiction but its gonna be M-rated. But I can't write when...they get down and get funky. So if anyone wants to help let me know. So here is the summary.**

**Logan Hunter was never the one to get drunk,but when his friends and stepsister dragged him to a party it just happened. Then he spotted her. Kristy Star; the blonde beauty who had captured his attention yet had certain tension remained between the two. But what happens when he awakes snuggled up against the blonde in nothing. The two live their lives but can't help but keep wanting more of each other. Oh yeah I forget something- Kristy is part of a singing tv show called The Melody- which is his stepsister's TV show Shake It Up's rival. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

_February 13,2013 _

_Wednesday _

_4:23 PM _

"Milton David Krupnick! HOW COULD YOU!" Julie West, girlfriend of the ginger yelled as she saw her boyfriend, and Claire, a snobby red head from Swathmore locking lips,macking,smooching just plain out kissing. The two separated as the rich girl smirked.

"Julie she-." Milton started to explain but got cut off when Julie smacked him hard across the face. Tears swelling in her eyes, Julie ripped the gold heart locket he bought her for their anniversary and threw it on the floor. Declaring it was over the chestnut haired girl ran away.

The red head rich girl laughed darkly "I told you Milton, I always get what I want."

* * *

_February 13,2013_

_Wednesday _

_4:45 PM_

"They were k-kissing." Julie trembled out to her 3 best friends. Nicole Rivera,Kim Crawford, and Stacie Wiseman. Sobbing once again. The chestnut brunette soon after the incident ran to her house and texted the girls. Quickly as possible the girls rushed to her house hoping to mend their friend's broken heart.

"Son of a bitch!" Nicole cursed. This certain Latina was furious at the snobby red head._ I always knew she was a tramp_. Nicole bitterly thought. Although and she'd never admit it to the broken hearted girl, But a certain part of her couldn't believe Milton would cheat on Julie. It took over a year and a half to finally get the nerve to kiss her why ruin it?

"Are you sure Milton was kissing her. I mean that doesn't seem like him." Stacie Wiseman, a sweet petite African American girl with light brown locks said. She was new to the group since she started dating Eddie. Most people were surprised when the two got together. Being Eddie the quiet guy who took Karate and Stacie being the head cheerleader. But no one could disagree that they were both the sweetest people alive.

"I've seen Jack and Kim, so I know what kissing is." Julie bluntly stated. "Even much more than that."

Nicole chuckled and high fived the broken hearted girl. "I'm all alone for Valentines Day. Great!"

"Hey Jules, I am too don't worry." Nicole comforted. After the kiss on New Year Eve's Jerry and Nicole still remained friends, much to the gang's dismay. Jerry even started seeing this girl named Katie. Truth was he only started seeing her to get over Nicole. Just thinking about being alone and Jerry & Katie together , she brushed her dark brown locks back. Julie sent out a sad smile and hugged the Latina.

"You know what?" Stacie exclaimed an idea popping into her head.

"What." Julie sniffed.

"Lets show Milton what he's missing out on."

* * *

_February 14,2013_

_Thursday_

_7:35 am _

"What!" Jack,Jerry,Eddie exclaimed as their nerdy red head friend told them what happened.

"Claire kissed me." Milton repeats. The poor ginger was looking for Julie when that she demon walked up to him demanding that he become hers. Milton refused but Claire forcefully kissed him when she spotted Julie. Her french manicured nails piercing into his skin. Milton rushed straight home and spent the whole night brushing his mouth.

"Did you at least try to go after Julie?" Eddie asked.

"I didn't think of that." Milton quietly admits getting a thump on the head by Jerry's hand.

"Ow."

"Man that's the first thing you do." Jack commented. _Poor Milton, me and Kim spent a long time getting them together. _"Hey guys I gotta get something from my locker."

The girls soon walked in. All beautifully dressed earning wolf whistles. Nicole in a baby pink flowy tank top with an x pattern on the back, hot pink short shorts, and white stiletto ankle boots with red spikes on them. Her dark brown hair straighten, causing it to reach her back.

Stacie in a red summer dress with white hearts all over it. Matching her white heels and her white leather jacket with Love written in cursive on the back. Her hair left in small ringlet curls.

Kim in a white flowy tank top with a red heart in the middle, a red pencil skirt and red ankle boots her hair left in natural curls angling her face.

Last but not least Julie.

She was dressed in a long red tank top with a black broken heart in the middle, and black leggings and red converse. Her glasses now a light brown bringing out her brown eyes. Her hair let out in wavy curls giving her a certain innocent look over her. Spotting their boyfriends Kim and Stacie went to them. Stacie gave him a hug.

"Hey Jack!" Kim greets.

"He- Wow." Jack stopped noticing his girlfriends appearance. Kim blushed and gave him a hug. Unable to control his teenage hormones Jack pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She quickly responded. After a while Kim pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Oh I forget to give you your present. Close your eyes." Jack instructed. Kim closed her eyes. She felt a cool wrap around her neck. Opening her eyes she saw a silver necklace with the initials J&K. Her heart warmed. _Aw... That's so sweet._

"I love it thank you Jack. Oh here's your present." Kim said pulling out a bobble head glow in the dark ninja.

"Oh cool." Jack commented and began playing with it by putting it under his shirt and took a peak inside. "Aw.. man This thing is awesome."

"Hey Kim." Milton greeted. Kim looked at him and smacked him across his cheek. Due to the force his face went to the side. Only to have Stacie smack his other cheek. "OW!"

The red head covered his face so no one else could smack him. Jack and Eddie need to control their girlfriends. The red head turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Krupnick, You & Me outside right now!" Nicole yelled staring at the red head. Julie had left to the bathroom. And Nicole soon ran at him ready to attack when Jerry held her back.

"Well we better go before we're late." Kim announced and the girls walked around the corner when they bumped into Julie.

"You guys ready for Mrs. Sonya's singing class." Julie asked. The 3 girls nodded their head yes. They walked in and sat down in a corner of the room. Mrs. Sonya soon walked in.

"Okay today we will be doing duets so I'll pick the first pair." Mrs. Sonya announced her eyes roaming around the room.

"Ah Julie West and... " trailed off looking for a perfect match. The girls held their breath. Kim,Nicole,and Stacie all knew Julie couldn't sing without one of them singing with her for encouragement.

"...Claire Whitehorse."

* * *

**Review to find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PART 2 (V-Day blues)**

**Disclaimer: No own Kickin it**

* * *

Julie gulped as she walked into the middle of the room. Fear and anger rushing through her veins. The 3 friends looked at each other and panicked a little. Nicole sensing their might be something big happening she took out her video camera and pressed record. Kim looked at her chestnut haired friend and gave her a little thumbs up.

Looking back she saw Claire walking (more like strutting) towards her. The tramp was dressed in red plaid miniskirt and a black tank top with the words _'Your Boyfriend's mine now.'_ Anger blazed through her eyes and she walked towards her and .

"Okay Girls now we have chose a song and we have made sure its one you two would know." Mrs. Sonya whispered the song into their ears and Claire smirked. Nicole saw this and worried. Claire just a heartless bitch. Her phone beeping she got a text from Jerry.

_To:Nicole_

_From:Jer-Jer_

_Happy Heart Day Nicole~J_

She texted back _You too Jer-Jer_ and then turned to Kim & Stacie. The equal look of worry and sorrow in their eyes confirmed that they knew Claire was going to crush Julie. As she was about to speak Nicole heard a familiar tune. "Ah shit"

[Spoken:] **Julie** _Claire_ Both

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_

**uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar**

_Yeah, you do too but, umm,_

_I just wanted to know do you know_

_somebody named you,_

_you know his name._

**Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.**

_ I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

**Huh..no no, he's mine.**

[Chorus 1]

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

_I think it's time we got this straight,_

_let's sit and talk face to face._

_There is no way you could mistake him for your man,_

_Are you insane?_

**See I know that you may be**

**just a bit jealous of me.**

**Cause' you're blind if you can't see**

**that his love is all in me.**

_See I tried to hesitate,_

_I didn't want to say what he told me._

_He said without me_

_he couldn't make it through the day,_

_ain't that a shame._

**And maybe you misunderstood,**

**Plus I can't see how he could**

**wanna take his time and that's all good.**

**All of my love was all it took**

[Chorus 2]

The boy is mine.

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

Claire and Julie kept bumping into each other. Ah hell. Nicole thought and pulled Julie away. Kim pulled Claire. The redhead just smirked and walked out of class.

"You okay Julie?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah fine."

* * *

"Guys how can I get Julie to forgive me." Milton asked. The group of boys were silent. Until Jerry thought of something.

"Wait if she kissed you in school that means we have a security video of it."

"Jerry you're a genius!" Milton exclaimed hugging the Latino. The boys ran to the office. About to open the door they were stopped by Joan.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" She asked.

"Joan we need to get in there."

"No can do red, place is off limits."

"Please Joan haven't you done anything reckless for love." Milton pleaded. Joan looked at the boy and let him in. Milton went thought the tapes until he found what he was looking for. He turned around to see his friends watching the game on the TV.

"Guys!"

"Oh let's go." They said.

* * *

The girls had just finished their last class and were about to leave when the lights when off. Stacie shrunk back in fear next to Kim, who was taking a battle stance along with Nicole. Julie was just looking straight ahead. When a film came on revealing Milton and Claire. Julie was about to leave when Stacie grabbed her wrist.

"Look Claire you're a nice girl but I like Julie." Milton said.

"That little nerd!" Claire exclaimed.

"She is not a nerd! She is the most beautiful girl in the world and she's the petal to my flower."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is."

"I can change your mind." Claire grabbed his wrist and kissed him. Julie could see that the redhead's nails were digging into Milton's skin. The film stopped and the lights when on. _So he didn't cheat on me. Oh My god!_

Milton walked into the room along with the boys. Julie wiped away her tears and hugged Milton repeating how she was so sorry. Milton simply smiled and said.

"Some Valentine's Day huh?"

* * *

**This is the end. Review.**


End file.
